victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery:Mariana
Thumbnail318.jpg Matt_Bennett_Ariana_Grande_Pet_Peeves_.jpg tumblr_l7vmttnkTI1qzyxv8o1_400.png tumblr_lg48ttFyqb1qbh6euo1_500.gif 256101285.jpg tumblr_l679cvAQXr1qbgvb6o1_500.jpg Robbieandcatphotshoott.jpg tumblr_lgtd9zPPow1qfiejko1_500.jpg tumblr_le7lmlttkn1qe2jwwo1_500.jpg 61188047.jpg tumblr_lixruyYz4A1qe2jwwo1_500.jpg Mariana_Pic.png Mattandariana.gif arimatt.jpg am.png tumblr_lnnhcrUsbI1qjv89mo1_5006.jpg arimattdanwarp.jpg mariana.png mariana1.png reindeer mariana.jpg tumblr_lllynl8LYp1qk9i6ho1_500.jpg Matt_Ariana.png IMG_0230.PNG tumblr_lw49zlm9G01qdob57o1_500.gif|gif AriMatt1.gif tumblr_lmalombGe91qagawvo1_500.png tumblr_lmhi9hbitx1qjlr9go1_500.jpg marianapix.png IMG_02901.png Tumblr ln708sZGYu1qg6qr3o1 500.jpg th_IFEELLIKETHISALLTHETIME.gif tumblr_lngruf3CwW1qjv89mo1_500.jpg tumblr_lngw1kbVOU1qjv89mo1_500.jpg tumblr_lngw2ePvVf1qjv89mo1_500.jpg marianaparty.jpg tumblr_lnk50mygZ31qjv89mo1_500.png tumblr_lnqkt9bTcJ1qgmmzjo1_500.png|Ariana wearing Matt's glasses Tumblr lom5liuXyP1qelcvlo1 500.jpg tumblr_lnkwqo0zXo1qh0gljo1_500.gif|Gif Victorious studio pic.jpg tumblr_lp5saoPCLz1qbfppso1_500.png MattandAriana.png Mariana & Vavan.jpg tumblr_lphurxqGoi1qcqg9so1_500.jpg mariana.JPG|Matt bites Ariana tumblr_lpoyr0VpXB1qbb7qqo1_500.jpg Ariana and Matt.PNG tumblr_lpya28XlxY1qml0uuo1_500.png IMG_0462.PNG cutecutecute.jpg|At the WalMart signing in Duarte California! Ariana and Matt2.PNG Elizabeth-gillies-victorious-backlot-02.jpg Mariana1.jpg tumblr_lr27u5Rgd21qm9qm0o1_500.png Ariana & Matt at Wal Mart Signing.jpg|backstage @ walmart signing Marianananaaaanananaaa!! (8).jpg 305122 10150362293618308 134265793307 8344628 1577558239 n.jpg 313057_10150374281118308_134265793307_8412296_843398298_n.jpg C1b1bb3691984138a3f89735d3197a57_7.jpg Tumblr ltpk88ZFA11r2of70o1 500.jpg|at the 2011 Halo Awards Marianahandhold.png tumblr_lu9z1tJFyM1qar63bo1_400.gif|gif Tumblr luj6spdt3I1qe2jwwo1 500.jpg tumblr_lupptiYr0n1r65mjyo1_500.jpg Kinjjknkjjk.png Feunenxcjkfedx.png Tumblr l7u9ejejce1qbh6euo1 500.jpg 480px-Tumblr lpp2ldJD301qbh6euo1 500.jpg Mariana57.jpg tumblr_ly0sj5rKet1qfal67o1_500.png 6.png 5.png 4.png Mattandarianadinner.PNG Ariana+Grande+Nickelodeon+TeenNick+HALO+Awards+dwnw9NQZpXkl.jpg tumblr_m2jieo1EhG1qjhgnwo1_500.png tumblr_lzmd6uGjnJ1qm2mvzo1_500.png tumblr_lq20q2psvB1qcqg9so1_500.png Untitledjklujmdiijndij.png Untitledfgh.png Untitledsdfgh.png tumblr_lr37ksqv5g1r2of70o1_500.jpg tumblr_lzx7piBivv1qjhgnwo1_500.png Untitled (16).png Untitled (15).png 270571_10150250032qwertyuiop473308_134265793307_7461113_2110051_n.jpg Untitledstdyufgihujh.png Untitledjklj.png Bhma.jpg Thnksdad.jpg Lolu2.jpg Ohyeah.jpg bhp.JPG bighelp.JPG comeonu2.JPG redmar.JPG Bhma.jpg 595px-Cabbie.png ImagesCAVT6KR2.jpg ImagesCA8YIMTS.jpg tumblr_m05co4TFXN1rqftx2o1_500.jpg Screenshot 6.png Untitlednkjkjkjkjkjkjkjjkj.png tumblr_m02mf6nvFc1roihgho1_500.gif tumblr_lysasqxPoX1r8tbzyo1_250.png normal_victorious-kca-awards-14.jpg 70435 1420079249.jpg tumblr_m14434OLO31rr1e2wo1_400.jpg Screen shot 2012-03-24 at 3.08.47 AM.png|pic of matt in ariana's phone tumblr_lsxn5qKCCs1qgv9fuo1_500.jpg tumblr_ly5i8gMZRR1qessyso1_250.gif tumblr_ly5i8gMZRR1qessyso2_250.gif tumblr_ly5i8gMZRR1qessyso3_250.gif tumblr_ly5i8gMZRR1qessyso4_250.gif tumblr_ly5i8gMZRR1qessyso5_250.gif tumblr_ls1fwcagC61r3vrnqo1_500.png tumblr_ls15c1kR6c1r376fno1_500.jpg tumblr_lpvu6jYuXI1qft3ano1_500.png tumblr_lp5shm9P1K1qbfppso1_500.png tumblr_lnvnndyBkk1qmuxgoo1_400.jpg kffrgkhekrrhg.jpg Untitledpoiuytrewq.png Untitledjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj.png tumblr_m19a1lMxn51rrhf6co1_500.jpg tumblr_m1ip3tnNv41rqdsn8o1_500.jpg Untitledrfc.png tumblr_m1s4ufJKi81r9ls9ro1_400.png|Look at Matts hand Look at Arianas hand tumblr_m1s2ke2Vqw1r7cyulo6_250.gif|GIF watch Matt and Ari hugging in the background tumblr_m1s2ke2Vqw1r7cyulo5_250.gif|GIF watch Matt and Ari continue to hug tumblr_m1s1fqrJak1qif5r6o1_500.png tumblr_m1s1fqrJak1qif5r6o2_500.png tumblr_m1s55xVZI21qd8z57o5_250.jpg tumblr_m1s55xVZI21qd8z57o8_250.jpg tumblr_m1s55xVZI21qd8z57o9_250.jpg Untitled (6).png 350px-Tumblr_lpwgu7ySdU1qdmq2ho1_500.png 133px-Ariana-Grande-Matt-Bennett-1975_(1).jpg Untitledmm,m,m,m.png tumblr_m1rwjg8IWo1r0ivj8o1_500.png Safety first.png tumblr_m2a6bgY5lC1r6jujzo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_m24owf8BQE1qjhgnwo1_500.png tumblr_m2dqlep5Ln1rt3zj8o1_500.jpg Untitled (2)8iu.png|matt is next to ariana 381px-230930_10150195384523308_134265793307_7057127_5606333_n.jpg|Matt and Ariana sitting in front of each other 534825_341339659256976_123877824336495_977771_1605481744_n.jpg imagesqwertuiop.jpg|Ariana watching Matt open his birthday present Marianaa.jpg tumblr_m35qfkHsMx1qls1d0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3iyndLBVn1qbfppso1_500.png marianadesert.gif tumblr_m3pp8vD2vG1qc4e28o1_250.png tumblr_m3pp8vD2vG1qc4e28o3_250.png tumblr_m3pp8vD2vG1qc4e28o4_250.png tumblr_m3pp8vD2vG1qc4e28o5_250.png tumblr_m3pp8vD2vG1qc4e28o6_250.png Matt and Ariana on Stage.jpg Matt+Bennett+Nickelodeon+Celebrates+8th+Annual+pR86wDZEtZ6l.jpg tumblr_luu34iEoGu1qao5mao1_500_large.jpg tumblr_m3w0p3BsMf1rq18dco1_500.gif|gif tumblr_m4a5o2Vz5q1qjhgnwo1_500.png tumblr_m50nxfQVud1rrms64o3_250.gif tumblr_m5h9cepHei1qaqwixo1_1280.png tumblr_m5mr5c9EWf1qf5faxo1_1280.jpg tumblr_m5mtl1VH2d1rqdsn8o1_500.jpg tumblr_m5myp3XbMQ1qbb7qqo1_1280.png tumblr_m6nxuaWuML1rsmrdbo1_250.gif|GIF mariana holding hands tumblr_m6nxuaWuML1rsmrdbo2_250.gif|GIF holding hands Untitledshshshs.png AxKPmhpCIAQO5mv.jpg|Ari at Matt's show tumblr_m6rt7tHhA11qbtljko1_500.jpg oeddnbxleram68brxb6n.jpg 3371e54ec82b11e19ab222000a1e8819_7.jpg tumblr_m6rqivpDH11qj3318o1_500.jpg tumblr_m6rqivpDH11qj3318o2_1280.jpg tumblr_m6rqivpDH11qj3318o5_1280.jpg 417px-Mariana7.jpg tumblr_m6ruohcrAT1qgoeyfo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6sgrwIzlM1qci7q4o1_250.gif|GIF ari wiping sweat off of Matt's face tumblr_m6sgrwIzlM1qci7q4o2_250.gif|Gif tumblr_m6sgrwIzlM1qci7q4o3_250.gif|Gif tumblr_m6sgrwIzlM1qci7q4o4_250.gif|GIF tumblr_m6snfby3hO1rxly6fo1_500.jpg sc.png sc2.png sc3.png sc4.png Tumblr m6u2jygq931rqz9wno12 r1 250.gif Tumblr m6u2jygq931rqz9wno9 r1 250.gif Tumblr m6u2jygq931rqz9wno8 r1 250.gif Tumblr m6u2jygq931rqz9wno6 r1 250.gif Tumblr m6u2jygq931rqz9wno5 r1 250.gif Tumblr m6u2jygq931rqz9wno4 r1 250.gif Tumblr m6u2jygq931rqz9wno3 r1 250.gif Tumblr m6u2jygq931rqz9wno2 250.gif Tumblr m6tbuajdHz1rrori1o1 500.gif|GIF Tumblr m6t8ucMa3s1qzq57ho7 250.gif Tumblr m6t8ucMa3s1qzq57ho6 250.gif Tumblr m6t8ucMa3s1qzq57ho1 250.gif IMG 9374.JPG 35facb7ac99111e1aaec22000a1e88af_7.jpg tumblr_m6xm3pet1Z1qzv6zio1_500.png tumblr_m6wyfk4qGy1rsmrdbo3_250.gif Axf_bioCIAE1Sit.jpg 5fba4df2cb1f11e1a94522000a1e8aaf_7.jpg 186px-Tumblr m6tbuajdHz1rrori1o1 500.gif 186px-Sc4.png 186px-417px-Mariana7.jpg 139px-AxKPmhpCIAQO5mv.jpg Mariana SW.jpg Mariana FTW.jpg Cabbiexx.gif Tumblr m783c4SP3P1rn1zog.gif Matt+Bennett+Victoria+Justice+Visits+Duke+X7R-cZTN1Ikl.jpg Tumblr002002002egger.jpg Tumblr_lgvttdpwun1qguonno1_500.jpg Tumblr_l72hqaRDyO1qd6x7ko1_500.jpg P8fb597tj16757fp.jpg Tumblr lxyx4alpOe1qbfppso1 500.png Ari and matt.jpg Normal egnet 026.jpg Normal egnet 011.jpg Normal egnet 010.jpg 621955582.jpg|matt and ari hanging out tumblr_m7ju57QkiY1qc5st6o1_500.jpg a2d7bc90d3d111e19b6b22000a1e8bba_7.jpg Untitledtytytytyt.png Mariana2.png tumblr_m73q43vt701qci7q4o2_500.gif|Gif bcc3cd94c30d11e1aaec22000a1e88af_7.jpg tumblr_m68re7fO0w1qmir63o1_500.jpg|matt and ariana sitting next to each other on a ride tumblr_lj0rxi2naN1qg1gi4o1_500.jpg|matt sneaking up on ariana and eric tumblr_m545fvNYZh1rsmrdbo1_500.gif|gif tumblr_m5457uiFqv1rsmrdbo1_500.gif|gif tumblr_m0w5riSom71roihgho1_500.png 0qwerty.jpg imagesCAJKSOA2.jpg imagesCA1B0ZLU.jpg Victorious-cast-orlando-concert.jpg 0hgty.jpg|5 fingaz to the face Untitledujm.png 300px-Matt_and_I_singing_I_Think_You're_Swell_at_Meltdown_Comics_-_Ariana_Grande.jpg Tumblr m7wef7kODF1rqy6q8o4 250.gif Tumblr m7wef7kODF1rqy6q8o2 250.gif Tumblr m7wef7kODF1rqy6q8o3 250.gif A0iwpgFCAAAtwN1.png tumblr_m8zhr06FOk1r2m2kgo1_250.gif tumblr_m92h79VZuD1rrhf6co1_500.jpg tumblr_m4v2b1hUBb1qbfppso1_500.png Ratade.JPG 2e48c7b4f59811e1b95b22000a1e9f9a_7.jpg|ariana visiting matt in hospital A12crX6CMAA5Z4O.jpg A12cegVCcAAEaJc.jpg|ari waiting in the hospital for matt MarianaHint.png Matty & Ariana.png Victorious Cast In EM2012.jpg tumblr_mafhcoB0TB1rqy6q8o1_500.jpg proxyasdf.jpg tumblr_mao8cx5PPP1qci7q4o4_250.gif|gif tumblr_mao8cx5PPP1qci7q4o3_250.gif|gif tumblr_mao8cx5PPP1qci7q4o2_250.gif|gif tumblr_mao8cx5PPP1qci7q4o1_250.gif|gif tumblr_mairm2u8sQ1qecrdxo6_250.gif|ari filming matt tumblr_mairm2u8sQ1qecrdxo2_250.gif tumblr_maih7j893v1rrjt1bo1_400.png tumblr_maa6voo9dz1qci7q4o2_r1_500.gif|gif ari bumps into matt tumblr_maa6voo9dz1qci7q4o1_r1_500.gif|gif TUMBLR~2.JPG Tumblr m8x4dmzFCt1rdvzj5o1 1280.jpg Tumblr m4ynwqKBfb1r91701o1 500.jpg tumblr_m83bhglB2A1rzow0xo2_400.gif|gif tumblr_m88tnfvH8K1qft3ano1_500.png tumblr_mbdeh80XV11rauaouo2_250.gif|Matt and Ari in golf cart at Emmy's tumblr_mbdeh80XV11rauaouo3_250.gif|gif tumblr_mbjk0597G01rhvx4lo3_r1_250.gif|gif ari hugging matt A433swJCUAAY5a-.png|matt and ari next to each other tumblr_mbl30eDxjC1rbw1fso1_500.png tumblr_mbno613ADf1rbw1fso1_500.png tumblr_mbno613ADf1rbw1fso2_500.png Untitledvedc.png 212px-Tumblr mbp7dsmRsdgfvjhdsfogklrd4gd5f4.jpg Tumblr mbsop7Z1Mq1rwn8apo1 500.png tumblr_mbte3m25p21rbiwjko1_250.png tumblr_mbte3m25p21rbiwjko2_250.png tumblr_mbv86aurvJ1rbiwjko1_500.png tumblr_mbp1mvhamw1rbw1fso2_500.png|matt and ari dancing tumblr_mbp1mvhamw1rbw1fso1_500.png tumblr_mbovshDcjG1rqdsn8o2_r1_500.jpg tumblr_mbovshDcjG1rqdsn8o1_r2_500.jpg tumblr_mbl7w2GF8D1rr1e2wo1_500.jpg tumblr_mblgi85YjP1rizbjno2_250.gif tumblr_mbmrdreRAg1rwqyezo1_250.gif tumblr_mbmrdreRAg1rwqyezo2_250.gif tumblr_mbibhsjAVD1rw2i3ro1_250.gif|matt feeding ari a grape in his month video tumblr_mbibhsjAVD1rw2i3ro4_250.gif Untitledasdfgh.png|matt and ari playing around tumblr_maruxogz0C1rb5tnwo5_1280.jpg|Matt and Ari on stage at ariana's 18th birthday party tumblr_m9txxsyc3o1rb5tnwo1_500.jpg tumblr_mamam2tpFI1rb5tnwo2_500.png tumblr_mamm14zRpo1rh8px5o1_500.jpg tumblr_maocckKQtE1rh8px5o1_500.jpg tumblr_maockztMyD1rh8px5o1_500.jpg tumblr_m8vdj9EWsx1r47y1go1_500.png tumblr_m8cno8UaJh1qzq57ho1_500.png tumblr_md0yekLpaI1qci7q4o3_250.gif|gif tumblr_md0yekLpaI1qci7q4o4_250.gif|gif tumblr_md0yekLpaI1qci7q4o5_250.gif|gif matt ari dancing tumblr_md0yekLpaI1qci7q4o6_250.gif|gif tumblr_md0yrwxl9Z1qci7q4o1_250.gif|gif tumblr_mdcwfwcpci1rqy6q8o2_250.gif|gif tumblr_mdcwfwcpci1rqy6q8o1_250.gif|gif tumblr_mdcwfwcpci1rqy6q8o3_250.gif|gif tumblr_mdcwfwcpci1rqy6q8o4_250.gif|gif tumblr_mdcwfwcpci1rqy6q8o5_250.gif|gif tumblr_mdcwfwcpci1rqy6q8o6_250.gif|gif Tumblr mddukdDV3v1rbdm12o1 250.jpg Tumblr m7j1gmje0J1qci7q4o7 r1 250.gif Tumblr m7j1gmje0J1qci7q4o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr m7j1gmje0J1qci7q4o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr m7j1gmje0J1qci7q4o4 r2 500.gif Tumblr m7j1gmje0J1qci7q4o3 250.gif Tumblr m7j1gmje0J1qci7q4o2 250.gif Tumblr m7j1gmje0J1qci7q4o1 250.gif tumblr_mhn1e9j6Cc1r9zicto1_500.jpg BCYNhxYCAAE92uh.jpg Tumblr mit3fzY31P1rmwop7o1 1280.jpg tumblr_mit3fzY31P1rmwop7o2_1280.jpg tumblr_mk6i3zXU5f1qfal67o1_500.png Tumblr msxkll6We21s5o26ao1 500.png Ariana Liz Matt - Sweetener Atlanta - Nov 19, 2019.png Matt Ariana - I Think You're Swell - Nov 19, 2019.png Ariana Liz Matt - Nov 19, 2019.png Category:Galleries Category:Pairing Galleries Category:Cast Galleries